


the Panty fic

by kyloskummies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kylo, over 2000 words of kylo getting eaten out, that's all, that's all it is, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloskummies/pseuds/kyloskummies
Summary: KHK prompt fill! http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/161403760136/hux-licking-transkylo-thru-his-pantiesKylo and Hux are roommates. Kylo is trans and wears panties. It's a hot day and the AC is broken. Y'all know where it goes from there.





	the Panty fic

Kylo Ren had been Hux's roommate for nearly three months now. In the first week, he'd learned a lot about Kylo, like the fact that he listened to his music at an unreasonable volume, was messy as all hell, and was transgender. He'd figured the last bit out early on because Kylo never, ever liked to wear a shirt. Hux honestly didn't blame him. If he looked like that, Hux wouldn't ever wear a shirt either. He'd barely noticed the scars on Kylo's chest at first because they were nearly hidden by his, quite frankly impressive, pec line. He'd not looked too hard because he'd seen a transgender person or two in his lifetime. It didn't change the fact that Kylo was still a colossal douche and a headache that came and went. 

 

Speaking of headaches, there it came now, bursting through the door of their shared room in a flurry of movement as he usually did. Hux looked up from his not diary (it was totally a diary) to see Kylo stripping out of his shirt as usual, though this time he didn't stop at just his top half. In another short moment Kylo's shorts were also dropping to pool at his ankles as he stepped out of them. “Jesus fuck, all I wanted to do was come in here out of the heat and fucking relax! Why the fuck didn't they put out an alert to the residents about the fucking air conditioning being out? How the fuck are you not dead?!” He growled in frustration as he flopped onto his bed and tried to keep any of his body parts from touching lest he spontaneously combust.  

 

Hux barely heard him, too focused on the tight, lacy, pink garment that clung to his roommates bottom half. He ignored Kylo's question in favor of asking one of his own, disbelief clear in his voice. “Are those PANTIES?” He tried not to gawk, he really did, but the sight of something so cute and frilly and innocent on someone like his roommate was just unbelievable. Yet here it was. Laid out before Hux like a fucking buffet. A glaring, frowning buffet. 

 

“Yeah, so what?” Kylo snapped at him and Hux knew that he probably deserved it. Kylo's masculinity was a touchy subject. He understood, not really because he wasn't trans but he kind of got it. Kylo was held to a higher standard than most men. He had to deal with things Hux could never even dream of. 

 

He held up his hands in apology. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that. “No, no wait. I didn't mean it like that it's just,” he trailed off for a moment, looking for the right words. “I just expected you to be more a boxer kind of guy?” He shrugged, certain he was digging himself a deeper hole.  

 

Kylo didn't look convinced but he shrugged, bending one leg to get some air onto the back of his thigh so the sweat could cool. “They're too loose. Can't wear them with skinny jeans,” he explained with a wave of his hand. “Wore panties my whole life before transitioning and just never got out of the habit I guess.” He eyed Hux then, looking from head to feet and back again, and it made Hux shiver minutely. “Plus, I kinda like em,” he grinned, wolfish. “They make my ass look fantastic, too.” He rolled over and stretched, putting the part in question on display clearly as he made an effort to cool the sweat on his back and Hux thought he was going to have a stroke right there. 

 

Another thing he'd realized early on was his attraction to Kylo. The guy was a dick, never cleaned, and couldn't understand how to not wake Hux up in the morning while getting ready. One thing he wasn't though, was ugly. He was actually far from it. Hux never really found himself attracted to muscle guys but Kylo seemed like an exception. He had a ton of muscle, and Hux had a ton of hots for him. He'd tried to keep his attraction on the DL but it was kind of hard when his roommate was also a colossal flirt. He flirted with everyone and Hux was no exception. 

 

“They're uh, nice,” he swallowed hard and nodded. Nice, yeah. Way to go Hux, sound like a stupid virgin in front of your hot, panty clad roommate. That'll certainly get him in the mood to take them off. Shit. He did NOT need to be thinking about that with the other man less than five feet away from him. 

 

Kylo pillowed his head on his arms and wiggled his ass, lifting it just a tiny bit so the panties stretched tight over the skin, making it look somehow bigger than it already was. “You think so?” He gave Hux that same grin, all teeth, looking ready to bite into him and honestly Hux would've let him right then. He wouldn't have even screamed for help.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, fiddling with his pen. What was Kylo getting at? He usually stopped after a wink and another kiss blown in Hux's direction. He never took it this far, never _wiggled his fucking ass_ for Hux in those _goddamned_ _pink panties._

 

Kylo was silent for a moment, obviously making some sort of decision in his head that had Hux's heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweating buckets. “How bout you come get a closer look at them, then?” He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow, steadying Hux with a look that was clearly as much a challenge as it was a question. 

 

He couldn't be serious? Hux sat for a moment just looking at him. This had to be some sort of joke. He wasn't Kylo's type. He wasn't tall and blonde and devastating like Phasma and he wasn't dreamy like Poe. Kylo couldn't possibly be seriously asking him to get up close and personal to examine his fucking  _ panty covered ass.  _ “What?” He asked, eyebrows knit together. 

 

“I know you heard me,” Kylo accused him as he rolled back onto his stomach and bent one knee, pillowing one arm behind his head as he gave Hux That look. The one he'd seen Kylo use on unsuspecting girls and boys at frat parties. The one with the slow blink and the pouty mouth that Hux never, ever thought would ever be directed at him. Ever. 

 

“I did but I thought you were joking,” he shrugged, not taking his eyes from the prone form in front of him. Kylo looked positively edible and it felt like a punch in the gut to even look at him lying there like that.

 

“What if I said I wasn't?” Kylo offered a shrug of his own and that challenging look never quite left his face as he let his other hand lower to run idly along the waistband of the panties. 

 

Hux felt the room grow a hundred times hotter at the mix of the question and the sight of Kylo so clearly trying to tease him. Why on earth did he think he had to tease Hux at all? Didn't he know that if he just burst into the room and demanded Hux service him he would right there on the spot, no questions asked? “Then I'd tell you to get over here and let me see them.” God this was really happening wasn't it?

 

Kylo laughed and the tension eased out of him as he sat up fluidly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he stood up to his full height, stretching slightly. “Alright,” he chuckled and grinned and actually fucking  _ sauntered  _ over to Hux's side of the room, stopping just short of the edge of his bed. 

 

Hux looked up at him and tried not to visibly gulp. He couldn't believe that Kylo fucking Ren was standing at the edge of his bed in nothing but pinky satiny panties waiting for Hux to ogle him openly, like he hadn't been doing it in secret for the past three months. “Jesus,” he whispered, finally letting his eyes wander down the plains of Kylo's chest and abdomen, stopping finally at the pink covered v at the top of his thighs. 

Kylo let out another breathless laugh above him and Hux felt it go straight to his cock.  “Like what you see, Red?” He asked quietly and Hux looked up at the feeling of a hand carding through his hair. Kylo was looking down at him, eyes shining with what looked like triumph as he bit the bottom lip of his stupidly handsome smile.  

 

“Yeah,” Hux said dumbly, acutely aware of the way Kylo's nails scratched along his scalp with the next pass of his fingers through Hux's hair. He really,  _ really _ liked what he saw. 

 

“Wanna see more?” Kylo asked him, letting his fingers trail down to Hux's jaw as he let his thumb run over Hux's bottom lip as he licked his own. Hux mimicked him and nearly groaned at the taste of salt on his tongue. Kylo's breath hitched and Hux nodded. How could he not want to see more? How could he not want to see everything? 

 

Kylo nodded and took his hand away and reached for one of Hux's pillows. He tossed it to the opposite end of the bed and moved to recline with Hux at his feet. He put an arm under his head and let one of his thighs fall open, bearing himself to Hux. 

 

Hux felt like he couldn't breathe as Kylo made himself comfortable on his bed, like he owned and he was the one inviting Hux into instead of the other way around.  It was intoxicating.  Hux couldn't help but stare as the pink clad space between Kylo's thighs was revealed, and his breath hitched. There was already a damp patch there, staining the cloth a darker pink than the rest he wanted to turn the rest of that area dark with his spit. 

 

Kylo called him forward with a jerk upward of his chin and Hux was powerless to stop himself from falling onto his stomach to rest between Kylo's thick, pale thighs. He had an idle thought that they could easily break his neck if Kylo had the desire to do so and the thought made him groan. Kylo have him a questioning look but his just shook his head, reaching out to ground himself by gripping the thigh of Kylo's bent leg. “Nothing just…let me put my mouth on you? Please?” He panted, looking up at Kylo for confirmation.

 

Kylo just nodded, reaching down to tangle the fingers of his free hand in Hux's hair. Hux wasted absolutely no time in leaning in to press a soft, chaste kiss to the jut of Kylo's….dick. That was his  _ dick _ , and he was hard, just begging to be sucked. Hux groaned and opened his mouth, letting it wrap around the protrusion as he lapped lightly at it, pressing his tongue against the soft cloth as he felt it grow wetter. Kylo gasped and let his head fall back, arching up just slightly into the contact. 

 

Hux took that as an encouragement and let his other hand slip beneath Kylo's hips to grab a handful of a satin covered ass cheek and used it to haul Kylo closer to his mouth as he sucked gently on him for a few moments.  Kylo's fingers tightened in his hair and Hux heard him moan through the blood pounding in his ears. He let up enough to slip his tongue down the entire length of Kylo's slit before dragging it back up slowly, moaning softly at the taste of Kylo's slick. 

 

Kylo's breath hitched as Hux's tongue dragged over his hole and he chased it with his hips, silently asking for more. Hux put a palm firmly on his stomach and squeezed his ass with the other one, letting his tongue trail down and dip into him again. He spent a long moment lapping at the outside of him, feeling him flutter at the contact and listening to him whine for more. 

 

He took pity on him after a particularly loud, needy whine and pointed his tongue, letting it press against the cloth of the panties and pushed slightly past the rim of his opening. Kylo's whine trailed off into a moan as he tugged lightly at Hux's hair in encouragement. Hux pulled his tongue out and pressed in again, doing this a few more times to feel Kylo's walls squeeze around it, trying to pull the muscle in further. 

Pulling his tongue free,  Hux placed a soft kiss over Kylo's hole that got him a groan in response from the other man. He kissed his way back up to Kylo's dick and took it into his mouth again, letting his tongue grind against it steadily as he offered the slightest amount of suction. 

 

He let his eyes trailed up Kylo's heaving chest to find his roommate looking down at him, mouth open and panting, eyes wide with the beginnings of a sweat breaking out over him. He looked gorgeous and on the brink of coming and Hux doubled his efforts, never taking his eyes off Kylo's face. Kylo's thighs tensed as his breath started stuttering out of him. The thighs on either side of Hux's head shook slightly and he knew by the clenching of Kylo's abdomen that he was close. He wanted to see Kylo come because of him.

 

He sucked harder, worked his tongue faster as he let one of his hands trail up to brush his thumb over Kylo's hole and  _ press _ , and Kylo was  _ gone.  _ His hips bucked up into Hux's mouth harshly and his thighs tensed and shook, he gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes slammed shut and the hand in Hux's hair tightened to a nearly painful grip. Hux only moaned and worked him through it, watching Kylo shake apart and shout into his hand before he fell back into the bed, panting harshly as his hips lowered.  Hux slowly eased up the contact until his mouth was no longer on Kylo and then he was being hauled up the length of Kylo's body and pulled into a filthy kiss.  

 

It was all tongue and teeth and Kylo moaning at the taste of himself. His hands were suddenly all over Hux and he was dipping his head, nipping all along Hux's neck and collarbones and all Hux could do was whine and tangle a hand into his hair. A loud, mechanical hum caught his attention and he looked up to see the light on their air conditioning blinking as he heard the air begin to circulate in their room. Fucking finally. “The air’s back on,” he whispered, dazed as Kylo sucked a bruise beneath his jaw. 

 

“Fucking finally,” Kylo said against the overheated skin of his throat before dragging his tongue along it. “Was about to take a fucking cold shower.” His hands gripped at Hux's waist while he nuzzled him. 

 

“We could still do that, if you want?” As much as Hux loved seeing Kylo in the panties he was sure he'd love seeing him out of them just as much. And a shower wouldn't hurt considering they were both sweaty messes, Kylo more so than Hux. 

 

“In a minute,” Kylo grumbled against his chest, licking at a rosy nipple. Hux gasped and arched into it, tugging at Kylo's hair as the brunette reached down to palm Hux through his briefs. “Wanna take care of you first.”

 

Hux groaned and nodded, “Gonna suck me off too?” He whispered into Kylo hair as he ground his hips into Kylo's hand. 

 

Kylo huffed out a laughed and kissed his way up Hux's neck to bite gently beneath his ear. “No sweetheart, m’gonna eat you out.” He slipped his hand around to grip Hux's ass firmly and all Hux could do was nod and grind down into Kylo's thigh. 

 

The shower could wait a little longer.


End file.
